Hunger Moon
by RyannMsRathbone
Summary: Bella's long forgotten cousin Luciana Marandici is returning with her family. She's sassy, gorgeous, and knows a little bit too much about the Cullens. Maybe it's because of her trip to Italy...
1. Prologue

Prologue

'_We are never this merciful to humans, Luciana.' Aro lifted my chin with his cool finger. I met his eyes. 'Do you understand that we could kill you right now?'_

'_Yes, master.' I hoped that calling him this would please him._

_It did. He smiled kindly at me. 'Good. This is the first time we have shown favor to a human that knows our secrets. And it will be the last. You will not tell anyone, Luciana.'_

'_I don't understand why you're doing this, Aro.' Caius said. His face was grave and cynical. Unlike Aro's milky, red eyes, I found no type of kindness or humanity in his. 'The human girl should be killed for knowing of us.'_

'_She desires Demitri.' Marcus told them softly. I tried my hardest not to flush and did not meet any of their eyes. Aro looked intrigued. He lifted a silky black eyebrow._

'_Is this true, young one?'_

_My eyes still down, I nodded. Demitri was the first vampire I met. He seemed to care about me. He didn't kill me like they did with the other humans that they brought to the castle. When he looked at me, it was the way Daddy used to look at Mommy when he was alive. With love. 'I love him, master.'_

_Another vampire chuckled under his breath. It was probably the one named Felix. I looked up through my lashes at Demitri. He stared at me evenly, a smile playing at his lips. _

_Aro threw his head back and laughed. 'You love him. Amazing. Is she not the most beautiful human girl ever seen, Demitri?"_

"_The most beautiful," Demitri agreed. My heart lifted._

"_This is truly amazing. Well…we won't kill you, Luciana. At least…not yet. You have a special gift. I can tell. You may visit us every day. I'd like to study you further. But remember, you can't tell anyone about what we are. Not even your sisters or your Mother."_

_I looked up again. 'How do you know about my family?"_

_His answer was one that I would never forget. 'I know all about you, Luciana. I know all about you…"_


	2. Chapter 1

"Goodbye, San Diego." Celeste whispered.

"We'll miss you." Angie added.

Our mother squeezed my shoulders lightly. Her dark brown hair blew every which way in the wind, covering her face with long strands of it. "Your turn, Ana."

I just stared.

My two sisters, Angeline fifteen and Celeste three, my mother Elaine, and I have been moving on and off since before Celeste was born. Dad hated staying in one place for too long. San Diego seemed like it would be 'it' for us.

It's off to Vancouver now.

"Lucy…? Luciana."

I frowned. Not my whole first name, please. How long had she been calling me? "I have to go get my bag." I left my mother's arms and she released me from the warmth of her embrace.

Ever since my dad, Anton Marandici, died two years ago visiting a construction site that his architectural firm was building, Mom never lets us stay more than eight months in a residence.

I climbed the stairs of our former house – a three bedroom town house – and went straight up to my room…er…old room. The solidarity of it had been comforting at first. But at the moment it made me want to be with my family. Shivering, I grabbed my messenger bag and fled the desolation.

In our minivan, Celeste played with her teddy bear in the back seat while Angeline listened to music. Elaine hummed show tunes to a Broadway soundtrack CD, off key. I sighed and shoved my earphones into my ears.

"Ew," Angelina said, "It's starting to rain."

"The rain is pretty." Celeste told her in a firm voice. "Look, Lulu! It's pretty isn't it?"

I looked out of the window. Drops of nature's tears fell leisurely. "Yeah, Celeste. It's absolutely stunning. I wish we could run in it."

"You're the complete opposite of your cousin," Mom chuckled.

The rest of the ride to Vancouver was ridden in silence. After a few hours, Celeste whined about being hungry. My mother was an advocate for fast food restaurants but, since I protested thoroughly, she stopped at a local diner. It astounded me how Mom managed to act so grown up and then so adolescent at the same time. The movers proceeded to our new house without us. While we were still in California, we stopped at a few places to gather supplies for the long trip.

We got back in the car again and I began sketching. Drawing became my pastime since I was eleven. Elaine said my drawings were fit to be hanging beside the Mona Lisa. The drawing in my lap was the only one which made me believe her.

His eyes were so exotic, even in black, white, and gray, that they sent a shiver through me. The planes and lines of his face made sharp, clean cuts into striking cheekbones, a straight nose, and strangely full lips. He looked like the man my father had been.

I caught Mom's eyes darting across my sketch book. She grinned. "Hey, who's he? He looks pretty hot."

Angie groaned. "Mom, you're too old to say that guys are hot. Lucy, I hope this guy isn't another one for your collection. All you do is fawn over the pictures–"

"Shut up, Angeline."

My sister loved her full name so that did nothing for her. "I mean, they're gorgeous and all but he's not real. That's not healthy. You've got to get back in the dating game. Every place we've been guys adore you and you just snub them–"

"Leave my Lulu alone, Angie." Celeste said. Her voice made me smile. She sounded as if she were scolding her older sister. "I don't want any cootie head boys to steal her. Right, Mommy?"

Mom laughed, "Of course, Celeste. No cootie headed boys will still any of my girls."

My nose wrinkled. Not if Angeline can help it, I thought. My eyes went back down to my drawing

I sighed. Vancouver would solve everything…

Reviews would be like rain and earphones for crappy Broadway singing. *shy smile* Can I have some? Please and thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short Chappy. ^_^ Hey, whats up? Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving. I forgot to mention that Stephenie Meyer owns every character except gorgeous Lucy and sexy Garridan. God, help us all if I did. :-}**

I could feel the heat from the fire. Anton twirled Elaine over and over in his arms. The gold earring in his earlobe gleamed in the light. Celeste sang as Angeline moved her hips to the music. My rich, sapphire blue skirt flowed while I danced. I took my brightly colored scarf and tied it around my lover's neck. We danced together until the stars all vanished and the sun kissed our skin. His face, chest, and arms gleamed like jewels⎼

"Hello? Oh, Hi Renee! Yes, they're all asleep right now. We've stopped at a couple of hotels along the way since California. We're in Washington now."

I woke up, startled, and frowned.

I stretched in my seat. So much for that dream…why must Mom insist on screaming into her wireless headset?

"What? I didn't plan on it but that would be a great idea! I bet Charlie would be ecstatic to see us. I'll call him later. How's Phil, by the way? Great! What…Yes, I know. Thanks big sis. I'll try. Okay. I'll tell them. Love you too. Bye."

My mouth fell open, unattractively. "Mom, we aren't honestly going to go visit Uncle Charlie when we're supposed to be on our way to Vancouver! The movers could steal all our stuff or destroy the house!" She dared to give me a skeptical glance. "Watch the road!"

"Come on, Lucy. Who's the parent here? I'm not completely incompetent. I'll just call your Aunt Nuri and ask her to watch for any funny business. She has a copy of the keys. Your Aunt Renee says hi. "

"Hi. Now, Mom–"

"Hush, Luciana." I cringed. She knew how to silence me. "There will be no more discussion about it. You haven't seen your uncle in years and Celeste hasn't seen him since she was an infant. We're going. You might even see Bella there."

That thought intrigued me. My mother's only sister was my Aunt Renee, who had my cousin Bella with her former husband Charlie. Bella and I had grown up together in our early years at Charlie's house and my family had even lived in Forks for a short while. But the moment we moved away, it was like I'd lost my best friend. Bella was my third sister, in my heart. It would be nice to see her again.

"See? I knew you would go for it. And maybe while we're at it, we'll find you a nice guy, despite what Celeste said. Ever since we left Italy a year ago, you've been weird. Maybe it was because we were there too long. Why your grandmother chooses to live there I have no idea…"

Bunică Fifika – whose name, strangely, means 'God will add another son' – retired to Italy after my father's papa, my grandfather, died. She says it's for the scenery but Mom never pushes her on the matter.

I settled back into the seat as we got closer and closer to the tiny town where my uncle resided. With any luck, what Elaine planned for me would blur away in her mind.

Angeline and Celeste woke up a few hours after Mom and I had our conversation. Angie yawned behind me. "Hey, this isn't the way we took to Vancouver before."

"Look at the sign!" Celeste pointed out the window. The green sign on the side of the road that we passed listed all the cities and towns that were coming up. Forks was one of them. "Isn't that where Uncle Charlie lives, Mommy?"

"It sure is, sweetheart. That's where we're going."

"Why?" Angie asked. She didn't have the shocked tone that I had.

"Just for a visit. Don't worry. I have everything handled."

"Ok."

Sometimes, I think – no, I know - my mother wishes that Angie and I's birth orders were reversed.


End file.
